Our Story
by Flameshinee
Summary: {HIATUS} [OUR FIRST KISS ] 'Cinta datang karena terbiasa' pepatah ini mungkin benar ada nya. Baekhyun tidak tau bahwa takdir akan membawa nya pada perasaan cinta terhadap sesorang yang terbiasa di samping nya. Seseorang yang terbiasa selalu bersama nya. /CHANBAEK FLUFF serries/
1. Banana and Strawberry

_{ "Our Story" }_

Author: FlameShine!

Cast : Chanyeol &amp; Baekhyun { Happines and Fearless Couple }

Others EXO member

Rate : T

Genre : Romance , Fluff ( antara ada dan tiada-_-) Friendship

Length : Serries

Disclaimer : This My Fanfiction, Story and characters belong to me . Cast Milk Sang Pencipta.

_**WARNING!**_

Typo harap di maklumi, karena itu kesalahan mutlak para author

YAOI ; Boys Love;

{ CHANBAEK }

No Bash/ Don't Like Don't Read

Summary :

'Cinta datang karena terbiasa' pepatah ini mungkin benar ada nya. Baekhyun tidak tau bahwa takdir akan membawa nya pada perasaan cinta terhadap sesorang yang terbiasa di samping nya. Seseorang yang terbiasa selalu bersama nya. "setelah debut nanti, sampai akhir kita akan selalu bersama kan? Kita adalah Satu. Seratus tahun dari sekarang kita akan di kenang sebagai grup yang besar" –Baekhyun "Tentu saja!Bahkan Selamanya" –Chanyeol.

.

~Welcome to my strange imagination~

.

.

.

_**Story About Banana and Strawberry**_

Baekhyun tidak terlalu sulit untuk menyesuaikan diri terhadap orang orang baru di hidup nya. Terbukti ketika ia dinyatakan resmi menjadi _Trainee_ , mulai dari para juri audisi, manager, senior, supir perusahaan, juru masak, juru bersih bersih hingga seluruh lapisan kasta di gedung berlabel _**S. **_, menyambut baik sikap ceria nya.

"Kenapa senyum senyum begitu?"

"aaah Chanyeol! Bikin kaget!" Baekhyun mengerucut nya bibir nya.

"Ini" Chanyeol menyodorkan sebotol air mineral.

Baekhyun terdiam menatap manic hazel milik orang di hadapan nya. Chanyeol kembali menggoyang kan botol itu tepat didepan bola mata Baekhyun.

"Ambil lah"

Baekhyun terkesiap, lalu segera meraih pemberian Chanyeol. Meletakan botol itu di samping pahanya.

"Mau?" Baekhyun balik menawarkan potongan Cake beraroma strawberry.

"tadi salah satu _manager Noona_ membuat cake dan memberikan nya pada ku, dia bilang aku harus rajin kalau berlatih, nanti akan dibuatkan Cake strawberry yang banyak" Ucap Baekhyun ceria, layak nya nya anak balita.

"Makan lah, aku tak suka rasa strawberry, aku suka rasa pisang, kau tau itu kan?"

"ogghh pddo hoal enhyak soek koli loh (ugh padahal enak sekali loh) " Bibir mungil Baekhyun kelebihan kapasitas melahap potongan Cake hingga mulut nya penuh, sementara kesepuluh jari nya terlumuri oleh krim, tak peduli dahi hingga leher nya mengalir peluh yang teramat banyak. Wajar saja karena ia berlatih sangat keras untuk beberapa koreo _dance_.Karena jika Baekhyun boleh jujur, ketika dia bergabung ke **SM**, itu adalah pertama kali nya dia belajar menari. Baekhyun harus berjuang lebih keras dan tekun untuk mengimbangi para _trainee_ lain nya.

Chanyeol mengarahkan sehelai handuk kecil yang sedari tadi ia genggam. Niat awal, juga akan memberi handuk itu bersama botol minuman. Namun melihat Baekhyun lebih berbinar menatap potongan Cake membuat Chanyeol mengurungkan niat.

Tangan Chanyeol terarah pada pelipis Baekhyun. Mengusap nya secara perlahan, menghilangan bulir bulir peluh yang menempel disana, peluh yang menganak hingga leher dan selangka.

Gerakan tangan Chanyeol terhenti ketika mereka bertemu pandang untuk beberapa saat. Pandangan Baekhyun seolah terkunci, tak mampu melihat pada hal selain kedua bola mata bening Chanyeol.

"Kau ini kebiasaan Baek ! Makan selalu berantakan begini, dasar bocah!" Chanyeol dengan cepat membersihkan sisi bibir Baekhyun yang terkena noda krim menggunakan jempol kanan nya, lalu kemudian menoyor kepala Baekhyun dengan jari telunjuk nya.

"Makan yang benar! Cepat habis kan, aku tak ingin ketinggalan subway"

Baekhyun langsung cemberut, menampil kan pout yang teramat menggemaskan.

"Aisshhh Chanyeooooolllll" Baekhyun mengelak ketika chanyeol mencoba mengusak pucuk kepala nya.

"Bersih kan jari jari mu!" Chanyeol melempar handuk kecil itu ke kaki Baekhyun yang sedang duduk menyila. Kemudian segera berdiri.

"Ayo" tangan Chanyeol terulur untuk membantu Baekhyun bangkit dari duduk.

Baekhyun meraih telapak tangan raksasa Chanyeol. Menggeram menumpukan berat badan nya pada tumit kaki.

"Kenapa buru buru sih? Masih sejam lagi jadwal subway nya berangkat!"

"Aku ingin ketoko Ice Cream"

"malam malam begini makan Ice Cream? Kau bisa masuk angin Yeol."

"Bukan nya waktu itu kau janji akan mentraktir aku makan Ice cream sebagai ganti kado ulang tahun ku?"

"Janji yang sudah berlalu, kenapa diungkit lagi?" ekspresi Baekhyun terlihat tidak terima.

"Janji tetaplah janji! Ayoo cepaaat" Chanyeol menyeret Baekhyun, mau tak mau langkah kaki mungil Baekhyun terseok, sulit menyamakan dengan langkah besar kaki jerapah Chanyeol.

"eeeh tunggu"

"ada apa lagi sih?"

"aku tak punya cukup uang untuk membeli dua porsi Ice cream~" Baekhyun kembali mengerucutkan bibir nya . Ini lah kebiasaan Baekhyun yang menjadi kesukaan Chanyeol.

"Kita beli 1 Porsi saja kalau begitu, kan hanya aku yang ingin makan Ice Cream" Ucap Chanyeol dengan nada santainya.

"Aku juga mauuuuuuu~"

"Ya sudah kita bagi dua saja."

"Janji?" Baekhyun mengarahkan jari kelingking nya tepat di depan wajah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya , Ini lah Baekhyun dengan segala tingkah kekanakan nya. Lucu dan menggemaskan. Diwaktu yang bersamaan. Dan Chanyeol menyukai segala tingkah itu.

Sudut bibir nya terangkat membentuk sebuah senyum simetris. Kemudian menyatukan jari kelingking nya bersama kelingking Baekhyun.

"Ayay Capten! Segera meluncur ke toko Ice Creaaaammm~" Sorak Baekhyun ketika kedua jari itu menyatu. Kini berbalik ia menyeret Chanyeol dengan langkah berlari kecil. Berlonjak girang seperti anak taman kanak kanak.

Chanyeol berdecak sambil menggeleng gelengkan kepala nya.

_Anak dari playgroup mana sih Baekhyun ini?._

_**Being born in the same country**_

_**Talking in the same language**_

_**We're so lucky, it's such a relief**_

_**Nothing is for certain in this world**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ice Cream dengan rasa Strawberry satu porsi"

"Ice Cream dengan rasa Pisang satu porsi"

Ucap Chanyeol dan Baekhyun secara bersamaan. Chanyeol menyergitkan kening nya.

"Ok pesanan nya, Satu porsi Ice cream rasa Strawberry dan satu porsi rasa pisang?" Penjaga counter mengulang pesanan mereka.

"A~ tidak! Kami hanya pesan satu porsi saja, Rasa Pisang"

"tidak ! tidak ! rasa strawberry! Bukan rasa Pisang"

"Baek?" Chanyeol menaikan sebelah alis nya

"Kau tau kan aku tak suka Rasa pisang yeol, itu rasa teraneh yang pernah ada"

"Tapi kan Ice Cream nya untuk ku?"

"kau sudah berjanji akan membagi nya! Lagian kan aku yang membeli, jadi aku yang menentukan rasa nya" Baekhyun tersenyum lebar

"Bagaimana bisa seperti itu? Ini kan Ice Cream hadiah untuk ku Baek?" Chanyeol protes tidak terima.

"Memang nya kalau di beri hadiah harus sesuai keinginan mu? Hadiah itu mau tak mau harus di terima kan? Ice Cream rasa strawberry nya 1 porsi ya~" Baekhyun beralih pada penjaga counter. Tanpa mempedulikan ekspresi _absurd_ Chanyeol.

Chanyeol sendiri memilih menghela napas. Tak akan ada menang nya kalau berdebat dengan Baekhyun.

"Kami bisa mencampurkan dua rasa dalam 1 porsi" Sebenarnya Sang penjaga counter ingin menyela perdebatan mereka sedari tadi, hanya saja dua makhluk di hadapan nya itu tidak membiarkan diri nya untuk berbicara.

"Benar kah?" bola mata Baekhyun berbinar seketika. Dan berlonjak kegirangan ketika penjaga counter mengganguk pasti.

_**On a day that I wore nice clothes**_

_**I met you, I was lucky**_

_**It's because I did good in the past**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Yah kenapa sendok nya hanya satu?"

"Karena kita membeli Cuma 1 porsi Baek, Ayo cepat! Nanti penuh, kita tak dapat duduk!"

Chanyeol sedikit berlari ketika pintu Subway terbuka dan langsung di serbu oleh pengguna transportasi umum itu.

"Yakh! Pelan pelan nanti Ice cream nya tumpah~" Baekhyun kesusahan membawa Ice Cream di tangan nya, di tengah sesak nya kerumunan orang orang. Wajar saja karena seperti nya ini jam malam yang sangat padat, dimana orang orang pulang bekerja setelah jam lembur mereka. Dimana para pedagang sudah waktu nya menutup lapak setelah seharian menjajakan dagangan mereka. Dimana para murid akan pulang ke rumah untuk istirahat setelah lelah nya jam ekstra mereka. Serta orang orang yang masih berpergian hilir mudik.

"Tuh kan! Sudah tidak ada kursi kosong lagi" Chanyeol dan Baekhyun terkurung di antara desakan orang orang didalam Subway. Mereka terpaksa berdiri himpit himpitan,karena Subway benar benar penuh.

Chanyeol terlihat kesusahan melindungi si mungil dari sikutan orang orang. Sementara Baekhyun asyik sendiri dengan Ice Cream strawberry yang hampir habis, menyisakan bagian es yang berasa pisang.

Tak peduli bibir mungil nya penuh noda belepotan, karena dorongan orang orang membuat ice cream nya berulang kali gagal masuk ke dalam mulut dengan sempurna.

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan memperhatikan tingkah Baekhyun sedari tadi, Sadar kalau diri nya di perhatikan , Baekhyun mulai mencuil Ice yang sedikit meleleh lalu mencoba menyuapkan nya pada Chanyeol, namun tiba tiba ada sebuah dorongan dari arah belakang Baekhyun. Tubuh nya limbung kedepan, Alhasil Ice Cream yang tertampung pada sendok mungil itu tumpah mengenai jaket Chanyeol.

Chanyeol refleks mendekap Baekhyun, melindungi tubuh mungil itu, melingkarkan tangan kanannya pada pinggang Baekhyun sementara tangan kiri nya berpegangan erat pada gantungan khusus untuk penumpang yang berdiri, menahan bobot tubuh nya disana dan tubuh Baekhyun yang bersandar pada nya.

Baekhyun panic, buru buru membersihkan menggunakan sebelah tangan nya.

"Ah~ maaf Yeol," Baekhyun bergerak dalam dekapan Chanyeol.

"Jangan bergerak. Biarkan seperti ini." Ucap Chanyeol lirih.

"C- cchan..yeol"

Ntah lah, Chanyeol tak menyadari sesuatu yang sedang bergejolak pada hati nya. Sosok dalam dekapan nya, tubuh itu terlalu lemah, terlalu ringkih. Chanyeol hanya mengikuti hati nya, Bahwa si mungil ini akan membutuhkan dirinya, Bahwa ia harus melindungi segala kelemahan sahabat nya, setelah kejadian di masa depan, ia akan tetap menjadi pelindung, saling menguatkan karena perjalanan mereka saat ini bukan lah sesuatu yang mudah, akan ada banyak perjuangan dan air mata, tapi Chanyeol berusaha sekuat apapun, akan ada cahaya menang dan kebahagiaan yang akan mereka raih. Karena ini lah jalan yang sudah di pilih.

Untuk saat ini mereka harus berusaha keras dan saling melindungi.

"C-chanyeol~" Panggil Baekhyun sekali lagi.

"Begini saja, Kau bisa jatuh didorong seperti itu"

"t-tapi jaket mu kotor kena tumpahan Ic-" Ucapan Baekhyun terhenti

"ssssttt, kau lebih penting dari pada jaket ku,bahkan diriku sendiri"

Baekhyun mengerjapkan mata nya berulang kali. Mencerna ucapan Chanyeol. Namun ada yang tak dimengerti oleh logika nya. Tentang Chanyeol dan segala perlakuan sahabat nya itu.

Setelah setahun lebih mengenal pria tinggi yang terbiasa bersama nya, Baekhyun masih tidak mengerti untuk sesuatu yang bergejolak di dalam hati kecilnya.

"Jorok!" Chanyeol tak tahan untuk tidak mencubit hidung bangir Baekhyun, tangan yang semula di pinggang Baekhyun beralih menjepitkan jari jempol dan jari telunjuk nya di pucuk hidung si mungil. Baekhyun + aegyeo alami nya itu = racun bagi Chanyeol

"Akhh! Akkh! Sakit tauk! Sakit! Sakiiit bodoohh!" Jerit Baekhyun histeris, tangan nya juga tak tinggal diam memukuli dada Chanyeol, tidak leluasa karena dengan cepat Chanyeol kembali mendekap tubuh nya.

Diluar dugaan semua penghuni Subway, sontak menoleh kesumber suara, ada beberapa Ibu dan para wanita mendelik tajam seolah ingin merajang tubuh Chanyeol. Mengingat jeritan Baekhyun terdengar feminis, seperti seseorang yang tengah dilecah kan oleh pria mesum. Ditambah lagi postur tubuh Baekhyun yang mungil serta penampilan nya yang menggunakan hoodie dengan tutup kepala, dan wajah alami tanpa make up yang terlihat cantik. Menguatkan pemikiran bahwa Baekhyun mengalami pelecehan seksual.

Menyadari aura seisi Subway berubah menyeramkan karena keributan yang ia ciptakan , dengan cepat Baekhyun melepaskan diri dari dekapan Chanyeol. Dengan sedikit mengerahkan tenaga, karena Chanyeol masih mendekap nya erat.

"_Jwesonghamnida"_

"_Jwesonghamnida"_

"_Jwesonghamnida"_

"_Jwesonghamnida" _Baekhyun menundukan kepalanya ke empat arah depan,belakang, kiri dan kanan.

"ahahaha tak terjadi apa apa, aku baik baik saja" Baekhyun menggaruk tengkuk nya-yang sebenarnya tidak gatal sama sekali-

"Kaki ku hanya terinjak oleh teman-ku ini, sekali lagi maaf sudah mengganggu kenyamanan nya"

"_Jwesonghamnida"_

Sekali lagi Baekhyun menundukan kepala, minta maaf sambil tersenyum kikuk. Untuk yang terakhir Chanyeol turut menundukan kepala.

Kemudian Keadaan kembali seperti semula. "pppfftttt" Chanyeol terlihat sulit menahan tawa nya. Sontak Baekhyun mendelik tidak suka!

"Kenapa tertawa hah? Ini semua gara gara kau!"

"Lho? Siapa suruh teriak seperti itu! Kau tau? itu terdengar seperti desahan daripada teriakan"

"AKhmmpppptttt" Chanyeol tiba tiba mendapat serangan di pinggang nya.

_Sungguh ini sakit sekali!._

Cubitan tipis Baekhyun memilin lapisan kulit teratasnya. Untuk mencegah kejadian yang sama terulang kembali, Baekhyun dengan cepat membekap mulut Chanyeol dengan telapak tangan nya yang sangat lembut.

"Rasakan itu Park-idot-Chanyeol !"

_**I can call your name and I can hold**_

_**your hand**_

_**Is the falling sunlight only shining on**_

_**me? Can I be this happy?**_

_**You call my name and you lean on my**_

_**shoulder**_

_**Is the sky's sunlight only shining on**_

_**you? Can you be that dazzling?**_

_**So lucky, my love**_

_**So lucky to have you**_

_**So lucky to be your love, i am**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_HYUNG_ ! BISAKAH KALIAN TIDAK BERISIK? INI SUDAH TENGAH MALAM!" Sehun terlihat geram mendengar suara debuman dari kabar yang sedang ia ketuk.

"kenapa belum tidur Sehun-ie?" Suho menghampiri

Klelk!

"Ada apa?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan muka datar.

"Ada apa? Bisa kah kalian tidak berisik di saat yang lain sedang beristirahat?"

"Chanyeol~ kalian tidur lah, ini sudah larut, lampu semua kamar sudah mati, mereka sudah istirahat, jangan ada keributan, yang lain sangat lelah setelah berlatih keras.' Suho mencoba menasehati.

"Baiklah Aku mengerti"

.

"Nih!" Tiba tiba Baekhyun melemparkan sehelai selimut kearah nya.

"Kau tidur di sofa"

"Tidak ! Aku selalu tidur disana, sesekali aku ingin merasakan empuknya ranjang ini"

"Yeol- kita sudah memutuskan untuk tidak berdebat lagi kan?"

"Tapi suhu nya terlalu hangat Baek, aku tak bisa tidur. Naik kan derajat nya ya?"

"Tidak" Ucap Baekhyun yang sibuk memasang kaus kaki tanpa peduli pada Chanyeol.

"Kau kan bisa pakai selimut berlapis lapis."

"Yaa sudah kita berganti kamar saja~ Aku dengan Kai dan Kau dengan Kyungsoo" Baekhyun meluncurkan aksi merajuk.

"tidak – tidak ! Tidur lah~" Chanyeol menahan Baekhyun, lalu membawa tubuh mungil itu untuk berbaring.

menyelimuti nya hingga sebatas leher. "tidurlah, Aku akan di sofa"

Namun, tiba tiba lengan nya di tahan ketika hendak beranjak dari ranjang.

"ambil kan aku selimut yang banyak" Chanyeol menuruti, kembali membawa setumpuk selimut dari dalam lemari.

"Selimutkan~~ " Sadar atau tidak, Baekhyun bertingkah manja di tambah dengan aegyeo.

Baekhyun menepuk sisi ranjang di sebelah nya.

"tidur lah disini"

"tapi kau-"

"aku sudah pakai selimut tebal, tak apa~ naik kan lah derajat suhu nya" sekali lagi Chanyeol menuruti semua perintah Baekhyun, kemudian berbaring menyaman kan tubuh nya.

"sssshhhh " Baru beberapa saat suhu di naikan Baekhyun sudah merasa dingin. Benar benar sensitive!

Baekhyun menyadari sosok di belakang nya bergerak masuk kedalam lilitan selimut . Sebuah lengan raksasa melingkari pinggang nya, memberi pelukan penuh kehangatan.

"Begini, mungkin bisa menghangatkan, meskipun tidak banyak"

"eumm"

"Sudah tak dingin?" Baekhyun mengangguk, dia tidak bohong akan hal itu. Sungguh, rasa hangat itu mengalir seketika hingga keseluruh permukaan kulit nya. Bahkan rasa nya dia tak memerlukan lagi selimut selimut tebal itu.

"Baek?" Chanyeol memastikan Baekhyun belum tidur

"Eum?"

"kenapa kau tidak suka rasa pisang?"

"Pisang? Rasa nya aneh Yeol, sungguh"

"Lalu kenapa kau tak suka strawberry?" Baekhyun balik bertanya.

"Buah itu tampilan nya menipu, dari luar terlihat menggiurkan, manis dengan warna merah nya, tapi ketika di cicipi, asam sekali shhhh"

"Tapi Ice cream, selai, susu, cake, tidak asam kok"

Chanyeol sweetsdrop.

"Pisang itu enak loh"

"Strawberry juga"

"Tapi serius! Kau harus mencoba nya Baek, agar kita tak perlu berdebat lagi soal rasa"

"Kau tak menyukai strawberry, mengapa aku harus menyukai Pisang?"

Hening beberapa saat.

"Sudah, tidurlah Yeol~ Kau tak bosan sehari hari kita hanya memperdebatkan soal pisang dan rasanya, sungguh aku tak akan suka jenis pisang apapun! Sekali pun itu pisang ternikmat di dunia!"

Chanyeol bergerak sedikit tak nyaman, keringat perlahan mengalir. Dia tak pernah tidur dengan selimut sebelumnya. Semua ini demi Baekhyun.

Demi memeluk memberikan kehangatan untuk si mungil di dekapan nya.

"Tapi Baek-"

"Aku tetap tak mau Park Chanyeol. Sudah ! TIDUR! PEJAMKAN MATAMU!"

"Huuffttttt harus kah aku menawarkan _'pisang'_ yang lain supaya kita punya rasa kesukaan yang sama Baek? _'Pisang-ku'_ kalau kau mau." – Tawar Chanyeol di dalam hati.

Ia tak mau membayangkan murka nya Baekhyun jika kalimat itu benar benar terucap dari bibir nya.

_**we're a**_

_**perfect harmony**_

_**I think I'm a lucky guy, it's so good**_

_**like we're in a fairy tale of our**_

_**dreams**_

_**Oh my god, it's the best thing to hear**_

_**His voice melts me like ice cream.**_

_**Ice Cream.**_

.

.

.

tbc/end

Sedikit banyak cuap cuap- Si cerewet kembali hadir dengan isi fikiran aneh nya.

Okey cimits ini semacam serries,

sempat debat kecil bareng Aydee ini FF berjenis apa~ karena untuk drabble , ini kepanjangan-_-"

dan diputuskan kalo ini sejenis serries , bakal beda tema dan beda alur di setiap cerita, tapi masih menyatu dengan cerita lain nya &amp; sedikit banyak alur di ambil dari fakta fakta real life EXO

Ini itu anak/? Hasil mencari inspirasi untuk 2 FF yu yang lagi kena istilah nya _**Writer Blocks.**_Penyakit kebanyakan para author hehehehe. XD

Dan ini FF rate T pertama berharap semoga respon nya tidak mengecewakan, tapi ga janji selama nya ini T yah ._. salah satu factor nya karena CBs itu 99% mesum(fakta) ppfftt *emot ngakak*

Dan ku persembahkan cerita dengan aura fluff yang- ntah bagaimana cara mendeskripsikan nya- untuk para Chanbaek shipper yang jiwa nya sedang sendu. Terutama Untuk Silvie :* Cepetan balik dari hiatus nya say~ ga najong sehari tanpa lo bagai Chanyeol hidup tanpa Baekhyun.

Sekali lagi terima kasih atas kesediaan nya untuk membaca :D

Tapi ada baik nya saling menghargai dengan member respon;)

Karena sesungguh nya respon kalian sumber penyemangat ^^

Review juseyoooo ~~

See you next story

-YU-

January 27, 2015


	2. First Kiss

Baekhyun masih mengingat hari dimana ia menginjakan kaki dilantai 'gedung impian'_ SM Entertainment _untuk yang pertama kali. Moment-moment penting itu sama sekali tak pernah sirna dari dalam fikirannya. Termasuk hari dimana ia resmi bergabung dalam sebuah grup yang akan debut dalam waktu dekat. Baekhyun tak menduga bahwa akan secepat itu, untuk dirinya yang tidak lebih dari setahun menjadi _trainee_. moment berharga selanjutnya adalah ketika pertemuan pertamanya dengan anggota yang akan berjuang bersamanya dalam rentang waktu yang sangat panjang.

10 Detik¹.

Waktu untuk saling menatap tepat pada titik terdalam. Menembus sesuatu yang kasat mata.

"Park Chanyeol"

"Byun Baekhyun"

Perkenalan pertama. Sosok tinggi menjulang itu menyambut kehadirannya penuh sukacita.

Tanpa ada satupun yang menyadari, sesungguhnya _panah _itu sudah menancap kuat direlung hati keduanya. Tinggal menunggu takdir untuk menuntun pada jalannya.

_FlameShine Present_

**{"Our Story" }**

_**Chanyeol thinks that Baekhyun is so small.**_

_**So he has to protect him. (P.1)**_

Cast : Chanyeol &amp; Baekhyun { Happines and Fearless Couple }

Others EXO member

Rate : T-M

Genre : Romance , Fluff ,

Length : Serries

Disclaimer : Story line belong to me .

WARNING!

Typo as usual

YAOI ; Boys Love;

{ CHANBAEK }

No Bash/ Don't Like Don't Read

Summary :

'Cinta datang karena terbiasa' pepatah ini mungkin benar adanya. Baekhyun tidak tau bahwa takdir akan membawanya pada perasaan cinta terhadap sesorang yang terbiasa di sampingnya. Seseorang yang terbiasa selalu bersamanya.

.

~BGM : Baby, I Love You by Tiffany Alvord~

.

* * *

_**Story about Our First Kiss**_

Semenjak hari itu, hari pertemuan pertama mereka, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun benar-benar tak dapat berpisah. Dimana ada Chanyeol disampingnya pasti ada si mungil Baekhyun, sebaliknya juga begitu. Atau yang lebih tepatnya Chanyeol selalu mengekori kemanapun Baekhyun pergi. Ke kamar mandi? mungkin saja iya, jika Baekhyun tidak segan-segan mengguyur Chanyeol dengan segayung air keran. Chanyeol selalu melontarkan kekhawatiran yang menurut Baekhyun terlalu berlebihan,seperti ia bisa terjatuh akibat tumpahan sabun atau ia bisa terpeleset karena lantai licin oleh lumut. Oke, sekali lagi itu berlebihan. Mereka bisa menghabiskan waktu di depan kamar mandi hanya untuk berdebat -hal yang tidak penting- sampai akhirnya Suho meneriaki mereka untuk segera bersiap karena memiliki jadwal tampil disalah satu stasiun tv. Chanyeol menghentikan debat mereka dengan menawari Baekhyun untuk mandi bersama, yang tentu saja ditolak mentah- mentah oleh simungil, bonusnya adalah omelan panjang kali lebar dari Baekhyun mengenai lamanya durasi mandi mereka, karena dipastikan Chanyeol akan mengajaknya bermain, bercanda, berdebat, dan lain-lain. Bermain disini adalah sesungguhnya, bukan konotasi. Oke, jangan salah paham. Chanyeol merespon penolakan Baekhyun dengan menggerutu, ia pasti akan dimarahi lagi oleh 'Junmyeon _ajhumma' _perihal ia yang selalu menjadi member terakhir kali selesai bersiap. Sayangnya, Baekhyun sering bersikap tak adil padanya, padahal anak itu sering berbagi kamar mandi bersama Sehun. Chanyeol pura-pura merajuk, meninggalkan Baekhyun didepan pintu kamar mandi, ia melangkah pergi menuju pintu kamar, kemudian menutupnya dengan sedikit bantingan sementara Baekhyun hanya mengangkat bahunya sambil menyergit heran,berusaha mengabaikan sikap Chanyeol lalu bergegas mandi sebelum sang _leader _kembali mengomeli mereka.

* * *

Sudah hampir sebulan sejak grup mereka debut, Baik EXO-K maupun EXO- M memiliki jadwal yang padat setiap harinya. Mereka harus tampil diberbagai stasiun tv diselingi dengan acara _fansign _dibanyak tempat. Agensi sedang berusaha keras untuk memperkenalkan grup baru mereka. Aktivitas dunia keartisan yang mereka jalani sekarang tentu banyak berbeda dengan masa _trainee _dulu, hal itu sedikit berimbas pada kondisi dan stamina tubuh, terlebih pada kondisi si mungil yang terlihat tak seperti biasanya, sedikit pucat. Chanyeol yang sedang duduk santai diatas sofa diam-diam memperhatikan Baekhyun yang baru keluar dari dalam kamar dengan langkah terseok, pagi ini mereka punya waktu senggang lebih banyak karena tak ada jadwal _fansign_, hanya ada jadwal tampil diacara MBC TV Show, Music Core pukul 4.10 sore nanti. Lalu jadwal interview media Dispatch dan The Star Interview khusus untuk Baekhyun².

Chanyeol masih belum bicara pada Baekhyun sejak kemarin pagi setelah insiden merajuk karena 'kamar mandi'. Biasanya jika sedang marahan, Chanyeol lah yang selalu mengalah, tapi kali ini ia tak ingin melakukan itu, Chanyeol ingin lihat sampai kapan Baekhyun sanggup tak berbicara padanya, ia ingin sesekali si mungil itu lah yang mengalah.

"Pagi semuaaa" Sapa Baekhyun dengan ceria seperti biasanya, duo _magnae _EXO-K, Sehun dan Kai menyambut sapaan Baekhyun dengan tak kalah ceria, mereka mengajak Baekhyun untuk bergabung. Baekhyun mengangguk, kemudian menyempatkan matanya melirik kearah dimana Chanyeol duduk sambil memandang dirinya. Untuk sesaat pandangan mereka bertemu, namun cepat-cepat Chanyeol membuang mukanya kearah lain sambil mendengus. Baekhyun tersenyum maklum, ia tau si jerapahnya itu sedang melakukan aksi merajuk, sebenarnya tadi malam Baekhyun ingin minta maaf , tapi Chanyeol sudah lebih dulu tertidur. Namun setelah difikir-fikir lagi, Baekhyun membatalkan niatnya untuk minta maaf, ia jadi ingin lihat sejauh mana Chanyeol mampu mendiamkannya. Baekhyun kemudian pura-pura memasang wajah jutek tak peduli, padahal hati kecil Baekhyun ingin sekali mencubit wajah jelek Chanyeol yang cemberut ketika sadar dirinya diabaikan.

"Kalian sudah sarapan?" Tanya Baekhyun pada Kai dan Sehun, ia mengambil posisi duduk ditengah kedua bocah itu. Jika sedang santai bergini, duo _magnae _itu lebih senang menghabiskan waktu dengan bermanja-manjaan. Kai merebahkan kepalanya kepundak Baekhyun lalu Sehun berbaring beralaskan pada paha empuk _hyung _kesayangannya itu.

"belum, Kyungsoo dan Suho _hyung _sedang memasak didapur" Sahut Kai dengan nada malas, sementara si kecil Sehun sedang sibuk tertawa karena adegan lucu film animasi kesukaannya, larva bewarna-warni.

Chanyeol makin keki melihat adegan manja dihadapannya, ia tak rela melihat adik-adiknya memonopoli Baekhyun-nya seperti itu. Biasanya diwaktu senggang Baekhyun selalu menghabiskan waktu bersamanya, membuat kehebohan sampai sang _leader _lelah menghentikan mereka. Tapi pagi ini benar-benar suram, tak ada yang menyadari jika ia dan Baekhyun sedang perang dingin. Chanyeol tidak tahan, sungguh. Padahal belum lewat dari sejam ia mendeklarasikan niatnya untuk mendiamkan Baekhyun sampai si mungil itu yang mengalah, lalu mengajaknya bicara duluan. Belum sempat ia bergerak untuk menyingkirkan 'dua hama' yang nempeli _puppy _kecilnya, Ia terdiam ketika melihat wajah Baekhyun tiba-tiba meringis kesakitan. Tangan Baekhyun refleks terarah memiijat pelan pelipisnya.

"Ah, mungkin efek kurang tidur" Baekhyun mencicit pelan disela ringisannya.

"_Hyung_, kau berbicara sesuatu?" Kai mengangkat kepalanya dari pundak, lalu beralih memandang Baekhyun.

"Kau bilang apa, _hyung_?" Sehun masih fokus ke tv, tanpa menoleh. Keduanya tidak terlalu mendengar ucapan Baekhyun.

"Tidak, aku ingin kembali isitrahat ke kamar, panggil saja aku jika makanannya sudah selesai" Baekhyun berusaha menjawab dengan nada wajar walaupun terdengar lemah, ia tak ingin ada yang khawatir.

Ia tak menyadari padahal seseorang disofa sebrang sedang memandangnya penuh kekhawatiran. Chanyeol hendak bersuara, namun suaranya tertahan ketika Baekhyun bangkit dari duduknya. Lalu meninggalkan mereka dengan diam. Tidakkah Sehun dan Kai menyadari bahwa Baekhyun kelihatan tak sehat, mengapa kedua bocah itu tidak menanyakan Baekhyun baik-baik saja atau tidak, meskipun kenyataannya Baekhyun terlihat tidak baik. Chanyeol membatin, memandangi Baekhyun yang menghilang dibalik pintu kamar. Atau hanya dirinya saja yang kelewat peka? Chanyeol hendak menyusul namun mengurungkan niatnya, Baekhyun butuh waktu tenang untuk istirahat. Kemudian ia beralih melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur.

"Chanyeol, tumben? mana Baekhyun? biasanya kalian heboh bertaruh 'siapa duluan yang sampai ke dapur' ?" Chanyeol hanya menggidikkan bahunya sambil memasang ekspresi cemberut, enggan menjawab pertanyaan sang _leader_.

"Hyung, vitamin yang biasa kita minum masih ada?" Chanyeol mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ah, sejak kemarin habis, aku selalu kelupaan untuk membelinya, nanti setelah kembali dari gedung SM akan ku beli, sekalian membeli ginseng merah"

"Nanti setelah masakannya selesai, pisahkan untuk Baekhyun ya _hyung_, biar aku antar ke kamar. Aku ke supermarket dulu sebentar, biar vitaminnya aku yang beli."

"Baekhyun _hyung _kenapa? sakit?" si peka Kyungsoo menyaut dengan nada khawatir.

"Sepertinya kelelahan, tolong jangan menganggunya biarkan dia istirahat"

"aku pergi dulu,_hyung_" Detik berikutnya Chanyeol beranjak dari dapur kemudian meraih jaketnya yang tergantung, memakai topi serta kacamata, demi menyamarkan identitas.

"ada yang aneh, tidak seperti biasanya" Suho bergumam sambil memandangi kepergian Chanyeol.

"mungkin mereka sedang marahan, sejak kemarin sepertinya tidak saling menegur" Kyungsoo mengangkat bahunya, cuek. Hal ini sudah menjadi konsumsi mereka sejak masa _trainee_.

"Kyungsoo~ya mau taruhan tidak? mereka tidak akan marahan lebih dari tiga hari!" Kyungsoo memutar kedua bola matanya mendengar kalimat yang dilontarkan sang _leader_.

"Jangan kekanakan hyung, kita sudah tau jawabannya" si mungil memasang ekspresi malas, terkadang tingkah _leader_nya ini tak ada beda dengan tingkah si 'duo autis' EXO-K itu. Suho hanya mampu tertawa kaku mendengar kalimat judes dari bibir _love _Kyungsoo.

* * *

.

_**Our Story**_

.

* * *

Chanyeol sudah memasukan beberapa vitamin kedalam keranjang belanjanya, namun ia fikir vitamin saja tidak cukup. Baekhyun mungkin butuh buah-buahan segar untuk memulihkan tenaganya, tapi ia tak tau jenis buah apa yang dikonsumsi ketika sedang kelelahan. Chanyeol merogoh ponselnya dari dalam saku celana, kemudian secepat kilat mengetik sesuatu, ia mangut-mangut ketika layar ponselnya menampilkan makanan apa saja yang bisa dikonsumsi Baekhyun, tak hanya buah. Ada sederet menu disana. Tak berapa lama keranjang belanja Chanyeol sudah cukup terisi oleh berbagai jenis makanan dan minuman, lalu beralih cepat menuju kasir.

"_Ahjumma_, bisakah kotak cokelatnya diberi pita?" Chanyeol mengeluarkan sekotak _dark chocolate _dari keranjangnya. Bibi kasir mengangguk lalu menyuruh rekannya memberi pita pada kotak itu.

"Ah, anak muda, kau romantis sekali memberi cokelat padahal ini bukan hari valentine, kau juga belanja bahan makanan, kau bisa memasak?" Bibir kasir mengajaknya berbicara sembari menghitung belanjaannya.

"Iya, aku bisa masak walaupun tak terlalu ahli, _ahjumma_"

"Pasti untuk kekasih mu kan?" Bibi kasir itu melirik chanyeol dengan pandangan dan nada bicara yang menggoda.

"Bu-bukan, ini untuk teman ku yang sedang sakit" Chanyeol mengelak tanpa menyadari perubahan rona pada wajahnya ketika mendengar kata 'kekasih' yang dilontarkan bibi kasir.

"Mana ada teman yang memberi sekotak cokelat dengan hiasan, lalu memasak khusus untuknya, aah pasti teman mu itu teman yang sangat special ya?" tangan bibi kasir terangkat,memberi tanda kutip ketika ia menyebutkan teman spesial, masih belum puas menggoda Chanyeol.

"anak muda jaman sekarang lebih suka menyangkal perasaannya sendiri, hei tampan kau harus bersikap berani, atau segala perhatianmu padanya akan sia-sia. Kau tak hanya bisa menunjukannya dengan perbuatan saja, terkadang seseorang butuh pengakuan. chaa~ ini pitanya sudah selesai" Chanyeol kemudian memberikan beberapa lembar won kepada bibi kasir, masih dengan ekspresi yang sama, kemudian ia tersenyum malu.

"_Fighting_!" Bibi kasir membuat gerakan memberi semangat lalu terkekeh bersama Chanyeol yang kemudian pamit pergi setelah menerima uang kembalian.

Dalam perjalanan pulang, Chanyeol termenung mengingat kata-kata bibi kasir tadi mengenai sikap perhatiannya pada sosok yang ia labeli 'teman'. Baginya Baekhyun tidak hanya special, tapi melebihi itu. Bersama Baekhyun membuatnya merasa lengkap, kehadiran Baekhyun memenuhi segala aspek hidupnya. Baekhyun bisa memberinya kasih sayang layaknya kasih sayang ibu kandungnya ketika ia rindu pada sang _umma_, Baekhyun memberikan pelukan hangat serta nasehat seperti yang biasa dilakukan sang ayah ketika ia sedang resah. Baekhyun bisa secerewet Yoora _noona _ketika mereka sedang mendebatkan sesuatu. Menjadi sahabat yang sangat menggemaskan dan menjadi keluarga didalam satu raga. Hal itu yang membuat Baekhyun dapat mengerti bagaimana Chanyeol melebihi Chanyeol mengerti dirinya sendiri.

Sampai detik ini pun Chanyeol masih tak dapat mengerti, perasaan apa yang ia rasakan. Ia hanya ingin menjaga Baekhyun, melindunginya, membuatnya bahagia, sesederhana itu. Tapi tak sederhana memahami hatinya sendiri. Ia tak ingin menyangkal seperti perkataan bibi kasir tadi, ia menyukai apa saja yang ada didiri Baekhyun, jiwa dan raganya, sikap dan sifatnya. Segalanya. Pribadi Baekhyun yang mampu memahaminya, sejauh ini belum ada yang bisa seperti itu, dan Baekhyun lah yang pertama. Chanyeol hanya takut, takut Baekhyun tak dapat menerima, ia bukan menyangkal, tapi hanya menyimpan rasa itu disudut hatinya yang berkabut, samar nyaris tak terlihat.

_**There are three words, that I've been dying to say to you**_

_**Burns in my heart, like a fire that ain't goin' out**_

_**There are three words, &amp; I want you to know**_

_**they are true...**_

_**I need to let you know**_

* * *

.

**Our Story**

.

* * *

Baekhyun terbangun karena detingan alarm kecil berbentuk kepala rillakuma diatas meja nakasnya. Sudah siang, tapi sejak tadi pagi cuaca terlihat sendu, berawan abu-abu tapi enggan menurunkan hujan. Baekhyun bangkit dari tidurnya lalu berdiam sejenak, mengumpulkan 'nyawa'. Sepi senyap menyeruak, tak terdengar satu bunyi pun setelah alarm itu ia matikan. Biasanya jika semua sedang berada di dorm, akan ada keributan. Baekhyun menduga-duga apa hal yang membuat keadaan ruangan mereka tak bersuara seperti ini. Ia beringsut turun dari ranjang, namun gerakannya terhenti ketika menyadari ada begitu banyak makanan diatas nakas sebelah kiri. Ada semangkuk Outmeal, buah semangka dan jeruk, yougurt strawberry kesukaannya, sekotak cokelat dengan pita yang lucu, sup sayur, segumpal makanan yang dilapisi aluminium foil, Baekhyun yakin itu adalah kentang panggangan oven dengan bumbu seledri, itu juga salah satu favoritnya. Dan yang terakhir adalah sebotol kecil vitamin cair yang biasa mereka konsumsi. Didalam nampan itu juga terselip sebuah kertas, Baekhyun segera meraihnya. Kertas itu ditulis dengan tulisan tangan, dan detak hatinya tak pernah salah untuk menebak siapa yang melakukan ini untuknya, tulisan acak acakan itu tetap terlihat indah dimata Baekhyun.

_**Minum vitaminnya. Habiskan, jangan sampai ada sisa. **_

Baekhyun terkekeh pelan, jika kertas itu bisa bersuara, mungkin ia sudah melontarkan nada penuh perintah, khas Chanyeol. Baekhyun segera mengambil botol kaca bening itu lalu meminumnya hingga tak bersisa, sesuai perintah. Ia terbiasa menyisakan sedikit, sesesuatu yang diminum atau dimakan, tapi demi Chanyeol ia melanggar kebiasaannya. mata Baekhyun bergulir kembali membaca tulisan itu.

_**Setelah minum vitamin, isilah perut mu sampai kenyang, ahli gizi bilang gandum utuh sangat baik untuk memulihkan tubuh, jadi aku menggantinya dengan outmeal, aku tau kau tak suka makan sayur, aku sengaja membuatnya sedikit tapi aku berharap kau memakan supnya walaupun hanya wortel, tubuh mu kurus itu karena kau kurang serat Byun. Makan lah. **_

Baekhyun mendelik kearah sup sayur buatan Chanyeol, dari banyak jenis sayur didalamnya, hanya wortel yang memungkinkan untuk dimakan.

_**Kentangnya hanya tersisa satu, Kai dan Sehun mengambilnya tanpa seizin ku, padahal jatah sarapan mu tadi pagi mereka yang menghabiskannya, dasar perut badak. **_

Baekhyun tertawa membayangkan Chanyeol mengomeli _magnae _mereka habis-habisan. Kai dan Sehun memang ahli dalam pencurian makanan para _hyungn_ya, jika salah satu member kehilangan cemilan mereka, maka pelakunya tak lain dan tak bukan, pasti kedua bocah itu.

_**Buah jeruk dan semangkanya juga harus dimakan. Kau kelelahan mungkin karena dehidrasi, semangka akan membantu mengembalikan cairan tubuh. Buah jeruknya juga berguna menghilang stress dan meredakan rasa lelah. Ada sekotak cokelat, memang agak sedikit pahit sih, aku tak memaksa mu untuk menghabiskannya juga, tapi karena cokelat ini dapat mengembalikan energi tubuh, tak ada salahnya memakan sedikit. **_

_**Aku sengaja memasang alarm, Jaewon hyung bilang kita harus berkumpul dulu di gedung SM sebelum ke acara music. Aku sudah mengatakan padanya kalau kau butuh istirahat sebentar sebelum kami pergi , tapi setelah kau merasa jauh lebih baik, susul lah kami ke gedung SM**_. _**Jangan lupa memakai jaket yang tebal, cuaca terasa dingin.**_

_**Cepat sembuh cerewet, wajah pucat mu itu mengerikan.**_

Diakhir kertas ada sederet kalimat yang cukup panjang, namun Baekhyun tak dapat membaca karena tulisan itu dicoret berkali kali hingga tulisan itu menghitam tebal. Baekhyun sungguh penasaran, tapi tetap saja tulisan itu tak terbaca. Ia kemudian tersenyum bahagia, hal sekecil ini saja membuat perasaannya membuncah setinggi langit, Chanyeol selalu ahli dalam hal mengambil hatinya. Baekhyun tak tahu sejak kapan perasaannya berubah seperti ini, ia begitu menikmati setiap kenyamanan dan kasih sayang yang diberikan Chanyeol. Sejak kecil Baekhyun terbiasa manja dan menerima kasih sayang sepenuhnya hanya dari neneknya seorang. Dan sekarang ada seseorang lain yang memperlakukannya lebih istimewa, membuat Baekhyun merasakan hal yang tak terdeskripsikan oleh akal sehatnya. Menerima semua perlakuan Chanyeol tentu saja membuatnya tersanjung, makhluk tinggi yang ia labeli sahabat itu seakan menganggap dirinya begitu berharga. Ntahlah, hati kecil Baekhyun seperti menolak 'label' itu, karena ia sendiri takut menempatkan sosok Chanyeol pada kategori apa, ia takut. Takut salah pada perasaannya sendiri. Takut _terjatuh_ dan ketika ia _bangkit_, Chanyeol memilih meninggalkannya. Takut, jika Chanyeol tak dapat menerima _itu_.

_**I've never said, these words to**_

_**anyone, anyone at all**_

_**Never got this close, cause I was**_

_**always afraid I would falll**_

_**But now i know, that I'll fall right in-**_

_**to your arms...**_

_**Don't ever let me go**_

* * *

.

_**Our Story**_

.

* * *

Acara musik yang EXO-K hadiri telah usai 30 menit yang lalu. Satu persatu member EXO beserta staff meninggalkan gedung stasiun TV SBS melalui pintu samping, karena para petugas sedang mengalihkan fans dipintu depan. Chanyeol berjalan lebih dulu didepan bersama beberapa manajer hyung, masih melancarkan aksinya menghindari dan tak berbicara pada Baekhyun. Oke, sejujurnya ia sudah tak mampu bertahan, namun sikap cuek -atau pura-pura tidak peduli- Baekhyun membuatnya semakin kesal. Pada akhirnya Chanyeol memilih menghindar dari pada melihat Baekhyun yang terus menggoda Sehun dengan cara yang menggemaskan tanpa memperdulikan dirinya. Sungguh menyebalkan.

Chanyeol berlari kecil menuju mobil staff yang terparkir dihalaman samping , ketika setitik demi setitik air langit menimpa tubuh jangkungnya. Ia memilih numpang di mobil manajer dari pada harus merasakan canggung satu mobil bersama Baekhyun.

Akhirnya awan tebal yang menggelap itu tak sanggup lagi menahan beban yang dikandungnya, rintik hujan yang semula kecil berubah menjadi tumpah ruah membasahi tanah Seoul. Chanyeol berucap syukur, hujan lebat itu turun ketika ia sudah berada didalam mobil. Sejenak ia terdiam kemudian tersentak menyadari sesuatu. "Hyung kau punya payung?" mata Chanyeol tak lepas memandang khawatir seseorang dibalik kaca mobil yang sedang berdiri dipintu gedung, belum sempat payung yang disodorkan sang manajer mendarat ditangannya, sosok Baekhyun sudah lebih dulu berlari berlari bersama Sehun, membiarkan hujan yang amat lebat mengguyur tubuh mereka hingga kuyup sebelum mencapai mobil.

"Tidak jadi" Chanyeol bergumam pelan seraya menghebuskan nafasnya kasar. Tak habis fikir, mengapa Baekhyun memilih menerobos hujan disaat kondisi tubuhnya yang tidak fit.

"_Pabboya_!" yang pasti gerutuan Chanyeol tak akan didengar Baekhyun.

Lagi-lagi ia menghela nafas, berharap dengan itu rasa khawatirnya sedikit meluap.

* * *

Chanyeol terburu-buru turun dari mobil bersama sebuah payung yang langsung terkembang, hampir saja ujung payung itu mengenai mata Ahreum _noona_, yang hendak keluar dari kursi depan mobil. Setelah mengucapkan kata permintaan maaf Ia kemudian berlari menuju van yang membawa anggota EXO didalamnya. Menyambut Baekhyun ketika pintu Van digeser kesamping. Baekhyun yang semula hendak mengembangkan payung, membatalkan niatnya ketika Chanyeol sudah berdiri menyambutnya turun dengan lindungan sebuah payung merah muda. Keduanya berjalan menuju gedung tempat Baekhyun akan melakukan interview dalam keheningan, Chanyeol sengaja memayungi Baekhyun lebih banyak dan membiarkan sebagian tubuhnya terkena rintik hujan.

"Terima kasih Chanyeolie" suara lembut Baekhyun sungguh membasahi hatinya yang kering. Senyuman yang teramat indah itu meruntuhkan emosinya.

"Ya, Cepat selesaikan ini. Jangan terlalu lama didalam ruangan bersuhu dingin. Aku sudah bilang pada Ahreum _noona _untuk memberikanmu pakaian hangat yang tebal. Masuklah kemudian ganti pakaianmu segera, aku pergi dulu" Baru tiga langkah Chanyeol meninggalkan Baekhyun dipintu masuk gedung, suara lembut itu kembali menyerukan namanya.

"Chanyeol, tunggu!" Baekhyun melangkah menuju tempat dimana langkah Chanyeol sempat terhenti. Kakinya tergerak untuk berjinjit berusaha menggapai tinggi badan si jangkung nan tampan ini. Tangan mungilnya terlihat menyapu helaian rambut Chanyeol yang dihiasi rintik hujan, Chanyeol terpaku pada posisi tubuh mereka yang teramat dekat, wajah menawan Baekhyun hanya berjarak beberapa centi saja dari wajahnya, jika sedikit saja maju, dipastikan bibir keduanya akan bertemu. _'Astaga apa yang ada difikiranku' _ Chanyeol segera tersadar ketika tangan Baekhyun beralih menepuk-nepuk bahunya, menghalau cairan titik- titik kecil itu dari permukaan coat hitam yang ia kenakan.

"Ini, bawa saja payungnya"

"Tidak usah, itu kau pegang saja, aku tak mau kau bertindak bodoh seperti tadi, Kau bisa sakit jika hujan-hujanan seperti itu-"

"tapi kau juga akan terkena hujan menuju mobil jika-"

"aku baik-saja, hujannya juga sudah berhenti, jangan memikirkan ku. Bawa itu dan masuklah. Aku pulang dulu"

"Chanyeol hati-hati!" Baekhyun sedikit berteriak ketika Chanyeol meninggalkannya dengan sedikit berlari demi menghindari gerimis, sisa-sisa hujan tadi. Ia tersenyum lebar seraya memeluk payung merah muda yang sudah ia lipat. Lagi-lagi sikap dan kasih sayang Chanyeol mampu menghangatkan hatinya. Raut wajah penuh kekhawatiran itu , ntah mengapa Baekhyun menyukainya. Wajah tampan Chanyeol yang terlihat ingin marah tapi tak bisa itu menurut Baekhyun menggemaskan. Tanpa sadar Baekhyun melangkah riang dengan jingkrakan kecil seraya mencium payung itu bertubi-tubi. Jika ada sekumpulan anak sekolah menengah disana, pasti mereka sudah mengira Baekhyun mengalami _first love syndrome._ Karena tanpa perlu bertanya, tingkah Baekhyun menunjukan bahwa ia sedang jatuh cinta diusia 15 tahun, bukan 21 tahun. Ah iya! Dia sendiri sampai lupa, besok adalah hari pertamanya diusia 21. Dasar pelupa!

_**Take it in, breathe the air**_

_**What is there to really fear**_

_**I can't contain, what my heart's sayin'**_

_**I gotta say it out loud...**_

* * *

.

_**Our Story**_

.

* * *

Chanyeol keluar dari kamar mandi dalam keadaan segar, ia kemudian menyampirkan handuk kecil ke kepalanya tanpa berniat mengusap tetesan air rambut kriting yang menjuntai itu, menyebabkan lantai kamar basah, jika ada Baekhyun dipastikan si mungil itu akan memberinya omelan khas ibu ibu di telinga caplangnya.

A, Ia jadi merindukan suara Baekhyun, dorm selalu terasa hambar bila tidak dihiasi suara cempreng itu. Tak hanya dorm dimana pun itu bila tak ada Baekhyun pasti terasa sepi.

Chanyeol kemudian mengambil laptop membawanya ke atas kasur, member lain mungkin sedang istirahat atau nonton tv, karena Chanyeol bisa mendengar suara mereka dari kamarnya, itu pasti Kai dan Sehun yang sedang berebut Channel tv. Chanyeol mendengus malas, seheboh apapun diluar tetap akan membosankan bila tidak ada Baekhyunnya.

"Aaa! Baekhyunie cepatlah kembali" Chanyeol menjerit frustasi seraya membuka laptopnya, mungkin berkomunikasi dengan para fans bisa mengusir rasa bosannya dan sedikit membunuh waktu demi menanti Baekhyunnya pulang.

Jemari Chanyeol bergerak lincah membuka official Website Exo-K dan langsung menuju ke kolom fanboard. Memberikan sedikit sapaan ramah diawal agar para fans mengetahui jika ia sedang online, beberapa saat chanyeol begitu asyik berselancar , membaca respon para fans dan berbagai macam pertanyaaan seputar hal pribadinya dan member lain. Sampai pada sebuah pertanyaan dilayar laptop membuatnya reflek menepuk jidat licinnya dengan kuat.

[**Fan**] _Apa yang disukai Baekhyun oppa? _

_ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ __hadiah apa yang bisa aku berikan padanya?_

Bisa-bisanya ia tidak menyadari tanggal seperti ini, sekali lagi Chanyeol memastikannya, melihat kesudut kanan laptop. 5 Mei.

Ya Tuhan, ia belum membeli sesuatu yang bisa diberikan sebagai hadiah. Ia sendiri bingung ingin menghadiahi apa.

[**Chanyeol**] _Halo. Ini happy virus EXO-K Chanyeol. Baekhyun suka aku. Kalau kamu memberikan aku sebagai hadiah, dia akan sangat menyukainya __ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ__. _

Chanyeol tertawa geli membaca apa yang ditulisnya. Ya, ini fakta. Chanyeol tidak mengada-ada. Sebuah ide terlintas dibenaknya, ia bergerak kegirangan seraya mengucapkan terimakasih berulang kali pada layar laptop seperti layar itu punya telinga saja╭(╯ε╰)╮

Kedatangan Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol menghentikan kesibukannya, terpaksa ia mengakhiri kegiatan onlinenya. Dari lirikan mata, dia melihat Baekhyun berjalan gontai meelepaskan tasnya lalu berjalan menuju ranjang mereka dengan muka yang semakin pucat. puppy mungilnya itu berulang kali memegang hidung dan pipinya yang sudah semerah tomat, chanyeol beranjak dari atas kasur kemudian membereskan barang barang-barangnya yg berserakan, beralih ke lemari dan mengambil sebuah selimut tebal yang baru, memberikannya kepada Baekhyun lalu mematikan AC kamar mareka.

Baekhyun yg menerima selimut itu dipangkuannya hanya bisa menyerngit bingung, untuk apa Chanyeol mengambilkannya selimut sementara diatas kasur selimutnya ada.

" Tidur lah, pakai selimut yang tebal agar tubuh mu membaik"

"tapi aku baik baik saja Yeol-" belum sempat Baekhyun menyelesaikan kalimatnya Chanyeol sudah lebih dulu mengambil tindakan membaringkan tubuh Baekhyun, memperbaiki hoodie yang dikenakan si mungil lalu meluruskan kaki kecil yang biasa ia ledek pendek itu. Setelahnya, Kaki Chanyeol melangkah menuju meja nakas, mengambil sesuatu dari dalam lacinya. Ia memilih yg paling tebal lalu memakaikannya ke kedua kaki Baekhyun. Baekhyun tidak bisa tidur jika tida mengenakan kaos kaki³.

"Kau itu sedang sakit Baek, jangan mencoba mengelak. Lihatlah pipi mu sudah memerah seperti udang rebus. Hidung mu juga berair" Chanyeol duduk ditepi ranjang. Bungkus plester demam ditangannya ia sobek, kemudian menyingkirkan helain poni Baekhyun yang menutupi keningnya dengan lembut, lalu menempelkan plesternya, Ingin sekali rasanya mencium kening itu, seperti yang biasa dilakukan ummanya ketika ia sakit, umma bilang sebuah ciuman kasih sayang lebih ampuh memyembuhkan, tapi Chanyeol tak berani melakukanya ia beralih membenarkan selimut yang ia tarik hingga keleher Baekhyun, kemudian memegang kedua pipi mulus itu dan sedikit menyapu cairan bening disekitar lubang hidung Baekhyun tanpa rasa jijik. Ia beranjak sebentar untuk mengambil kotak tisu, lalu kembali membersihkan sekitar hidung Baekhyun dengan selembar tisu lembut. Sementara Baekhyun hanya bisa tertegun tanpa melakukan apapun karena kedua tangannya sudah ikut tenggelam dalam balutan selimut tebal itu.

"Chanyeol-?"

"Ya?"

"Apa kita sekarang berbaikan?" Chanyeol mengerjab-ngerjabkan matanya mencerna pertanyaan Baekhyun. Ia bahkan sudah tidak ingat lagi perihal perseteruan mereka dan aksi diamnya, ntah sejak kapan mereka mulai saling berbicara, ia tak menyadarinya. Selalu saja seperti itu, jika sedang marahan atau mogok bicara, mereka akan berbaikan dengan sendirinya seperti tidak terjadi sesuatu diantara mereka, seperti tidak sedang bertengkar dan hal itu terjadi sebelum hari ketiga pertengkaran mereka.

"Apa kita sedang bertengkar?" Chanyeol memilih pura-pura tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Chanyeol, aku minta maaf" Baekhyun berucap tulus, ia tau Chanyeol memilih mengalah padahal ia sadar kalau ia juga memiliki kesalahan,karena mendiamkan Chanyeol.

"Aku memaafkan mu, chaa~sekarang tidurlah, sudah jam sebelas lewat." Chanyeol menyergit ketika melihat ekspresi manyun Baekhyun yang sebenarnya sedang menunggu Chanyeol mengucapkan permintaan maaf. Baekhyun berdecak didalam hati, padahal Chanyeol juga ikut andil dalam aksi diam-diaman ini bahkan si tiang itu sampai menghindarinya.

"Kenapa? Ingin ku peluk?"

Tawaran Chanyeol meluruhkan rasa kesalnya, sepersekian detik ekspresi manyun itu berubah menjadi senyuman yang teramat cantik, Ia menggangguk kecil berulang kali, kemudian terselip senyuman malu-malu.

Chanyeol mengambil posisi disebelah Baekhyun, membuka bajunya menyisakan kaus putih tipis tanpa lengan sebelum masuk kedalam selimut. Baekhyun beringsut agar mereka bisa berpelukan ditengah tengah ranjang. Chanyeol lalu memberikan kode pada Baekhyun melalui matanya, agar menempatkan kepala si mungil diatas lengan kirinya, Baekhyun mengerti lalu mengambil posisi tidur yang nyaman sambil memeluk dada kurus kering Chanyeol, Tangan sebelah kanan Chanyeol ia bawa untuk memeluk tubuh mungil Baekhyun, sebuah pelukan yang apik.

"Selamat tidur Chanyeolie"

"Selamat ulang tahun uri Baekhyunie"

"eh?" Baekhyun tersentak, reflek menengadahkan kepalanya, memandang Chanyeol polos

"5 mei, 41 menit lagi 6 mei, tapi tak perlu menunggu sampai 6 mei itu tiba karena kau harus tidur sekarang, kita masih punya jadwal besok, dan aku ingin kau cukup tidur agar demam mu turun, yang terpenting aku orang yang pertama yang mengucapkannya kan?"

Baekhyun masih terkesima beberapa saat.

"Terimakasih Chanyeollie, kau mengingatnya, aku menyayangi mu" Baekhyun langsung memeluk tubuh Chanyeol, menyembunyikan rona merah itu diceruk leher Chanyeol, Chanyeol tak boleh tau ia merona ketika melontarkan kalimat sayang itu.

"Aku juga menyayangi mu, Kau ingin apa sebagai kado?

"tidak ada" _'dirimu, aku ingin kita seperti ini seterusnya Chanyeollie, bahkan jika boleh berharap , selamanya. bisa kah kau memberinya?_'

Sungguh lain dimulut lain dihati. Tapi Baekhyun benar-benar tidak sanggup mengatakan sesungguhnya apa yang diinginkan hatinya.

"Yakin?"

Baekhyun mengangguk kecil "Biasanya jika hari ulang tahun ku tiba, nenek akan selalu memasak masakan kesukaan ku, sangat banyak. Tapi kue beras ulang tahun adalah hal yang paling special, nenek membuatnya banyak sekali lalu membaginya kesemua tetangga, katanya agar semua orang mengetahui hari lahirku." Baekhyun berujar dengan nada yang bergetar, ingin menangis . ntah mengapa hatinya tiba-tiba merasakan sedih. Ia lebih merindukan neneknya dibanding makanan kesukaannya itu.

"Aku tau, kau merindukan nenek mu" Bagai kaca bening, isi fikiran Baekhyun dapat Chanyeol ketahui.

"Untuk sekarang kau harus merelakan moment hari ulang tahun tanpa nenekmu, karena sekarang kondisi kita sudah berbeda. Waktu bersama keluarga harus kita korbankan, ini kan pilihan yang sudah kita pilih? Mungkin di ulangtahun berikut-berikutnya kau memiliki kesempatan merayakannya bersama nenekmu"

_'Ya, aku mengikhlaskannya. Karena ulang tahun kali ini aku menghabiskannya bersama mu'_

"-lagi pula ulang tahun kali ini tak kalah special, karena ada fans, member exo yang lain, SM family dan tentunya kau bisa melewatinya dengan kebahagiaan bersama ku"

_Tuh kan! pembaca fikiran!_

Chanyeol kembali mengeratkan pelukannya. Mendekatkan kepalanya tanpa sadar, mencium pucuk kepala Baekhyun. Ntah bagaimana ini bisa terjadi, Baekhyun refleks menengadahkan kepala, disaat wajah Chanyeol masih menunduk, membuat kedua bibir mereka bertemu tanpa kesengajaan. Baekhyun membeku, seakan setiap syaraf, aliran darahnya berhenti, matanya membulat bukti keterkejutannya, terpaku karena pandangannya bertemu dengan manik hazel Chanyeol yang menatapnya teduh. tubuhnya melemas, mengetahui kenyataan bahwa bibirnya tengah menyatu tanpa sekat dengan bibir Chanyeol, seseorang yang selama ini amat ia sayangi, dan tak ingin menyangkal karena ini, Baekhyun semakin menemukan jawaban atas perasaannya yang berkabut. Efeknya akan berbeda jika mencium dipipi atau kening, sebuah ciuman dibibir adalah hal yang Baekhyun anggap sakral, Jadi bolehkan ia berharap ciuman ini berlangsung lama? Baekhyun memilih tidak menarik diri, menunggu Chanyeol yang melepaskan tautan manis mereka. Tapi yang Baekhyun dapati bukan sebuah 'ikatan' yang terlepas, tapi sebuah lumatan kecil dibibir bawahnya. Belum hilang rasa terkejutnya , Chanyeol merubah ciuman mereka yang awalnya hanya sebuah bibir yang menyatu manis menjadi lumatan-lumatan kecil, sebut saja Baekhyun gila, ia nyaris kehilangan kewarasan ketika menyadari ciuman Chanyeol yang semakin dalam. Ntah keberanian dari mana, Baekhyun juga ikut membalas ciuman Chanyeol dengan melumat bibir tebal yodanya ini. Ada aliran hangat yang mengalir hingga hatinya bergetar.

Tidak ada tanda yang menunjukan penyatuan manis itu akan berakhir, Chanyeol tiba- tiba menarik tubuh Baekhyun menjadi berada diatasnya, kini tak hanya bibir, tubuh keduanya pun menempel tanpa sekat. Baekhyun membulatkan matanya terkejut dengan tindakan tiba-tiba Chanyeol. Tautan itu terputus begitu saja, membuat ekspresi baekhyun berubah kecewa, sekali lagi pandangan mata mereka bertemu, menyelami kedalamam masing- masing. Chanyeol mati matian menahan kekehannya ketika melihat ekspresi menggemaskan Baekhyun dengan bibir yang melengkung kebawah. Ia kembali mendekatkan bibirnya menyatukan kembali ke bibir Baekhyun yang sempat terputus. Salah kan saja Chanyeol, karena dia membuat Baekhyun benar-benar ingin egois, Baekhyun bawa kedua telapak tangannya untuk ia tempelkan ke pipi chanyeol, kemudian mencium bibir lekaki jangkung itu sesuka hatinya melumatnya lagi dan lagi tidak ingin berhenti, ia tidak peduli setelah ini Chanyeol akan menghindarinya, tak peduli setelah ini Chanyeol akan meninggalkannya, ia sudah tak waraskan? wajar saja sekarang ia tak peduli pada apapun yg terjadi nanti. Chanyeol sedikit mendorong bahu Baekhyun, sejujurnya ia tak ingin ini berakhir, tapi ia menyadari bahwa nafasnya dan nafas Baekhyun sudah menjadi satu-satu tarikan. Dia tak ingin memaksakan diri. Akhirnya dengan sedikit tenaga tautan itu terlepas, keduanya saling menatap dalam diam, Chanyeol tak tau sejak kapan mata Baekhyun sudah berlinang.

"Chanyeol, maafkan aku. Aku mohon maafkan aku" Baekhyun menyembunyikan wajahnya, tak ingin Chanyeol melihat.

"ssst, jangan menangis tidurlah" Chanyeol kembali merebahkan tubuh Baekhyun, ia tidur menyamping sambil memeluk tubuh mungil Baekhyun yang terisak didadanya.

Chanyeol sendiri juga tak tau harus bagaimana, mereka mendadak canggung. Ia memilih mengeratkan pelukannya.

'_aku menyayangi mu, Byun Baekhyun. sungguh'_

Baekhyun berusaha meredakan tangis, ia begitu takut menyuarakan isi hatinya, ia ingin mengatakan bahwa ia takut setelah ini Chanyeol berubah, ketakukan Baekhyun semakin terasa nyata ketika Chanyeol memisahkan tautan mereka dengan sedikit memaksa. Baekhyun tak henti mengutuk dirinya berulang kali.

_'Ku mohon katakan sesuatu'_

* * *

Chanyeol sedikit mengangkat kepalanya, memastikan Baekhyun sudah tidur. Ia tersenyum gemas, Baekyun tertidur seperti anak anjing, berisik. Tapi Chanyeol menyukai bunyi itu. wajah polosnya benar-b enar seperti puppy kecil. Tak tahan, akhirnya ia mencubit hidung merah Baekhyun, menyelipkan sebuah kecupan mesra diujungnya.

Sebelah tangannya terarah menggapai ponsel dibawah bantal, lalu mencari sebuah kontak dan mendialnya.

tuuuutttt

"_umma_"

"_**Chanyeollie, belum tidur**_?"

"belum, umma bisa buatkan aku kue beras yang enak? besok pagi aku jemput"

_**"memangnya untuk apa, sayang?**_"

"untuk Baekhyunie umma, dia besok berulang tahun, dia bilang ingin makan kue beras, bisakah umma?"

"_**Bisa sayang, sampaikan ucapan dari umma untuknya ya**_"

"Ya umma, nanti aku sampaikan padanya, dia sudah tertidur. Terima kasih umma, aku menyayangi mu, salam untuk appa dan noona, selamat malam umma"

"_**Ya sayang, selamat malam. mimpi yang indah**_"

Sambungan itu terputus, Chanyeol kembali memeluk Baekhyun lalu bergumam lirih

"Semoga kue beras buatan umma ku tak jauh beda dengan buatan nenekmu ya, jangan sedih lagi. Aku selalu ada untukmu. Aku mencintaimu Baekhyunku."

Katakanlah ia pengecut. tapi hanya dengan seperti ini hatinya bisa lega, mengungkapkan kata kata itu meskipun Baekhyun tak mendengarnya.

_**I wanna say I love you, I wanna hold you tight**_

_**I want your arms around me &amp; I, want your lips on mine**_

_**I wanna say I love you, but, babe I'm terrified**_

_**My hands are shaking, my heart is racing**_

_**Cause it's something I can't hide, it's something I can't deny**_

_**So here I go...**_

_**Baby I lo-o-o-ve you**_

* * *

_1\. diambil dari blog, fakta Chanbaek  
_

_2\. diambil dari official website EXO-K [jadwal EXO-K]_

_3\. __diambil dari blog, fakta Chanbaek_

* * *

_**FIN**_

* * *

udah setaun ga update, Sumpeh gue ga tau apa yang gue ketik ini Vie ㅠㅠ absurd semuaaaaa duh khayalan gueeeee *tutup muka* suwer ini fluff ga aih? kok gue ngerasa gagal yak? auk ah

pokoknya Ff inii gue persembahin buat **Silvie vienoy,**

sorry gue update duluan ga barengan, karena ga jadi nebeng, gue udh bli kuota pake pulsa sepuluh rebuan.. kere bener bulan ini, paling bsk udh ludes*jgn curcol oyy!

tp seharus ya tanpa perlu update bareng pun ff ini wajib gue update karena janji gue ke lu vie.

semoga lo suka ya, sebenernya gue udh ga ada semangat buat update ff selain wp tp karena lo kayanya excited banget makanya gue tergerak buat lanjutin. Immortal love gu udh apusin, gue sempet mau update itu krena selama hiatus gue udh lanjutin tp ya karna gue ga pnya wadah buat minta pendapat jadinya guee putusin buat apus itu . gue ngerasa ky ada sebagian dari diri gue yang ilang, dan kalau pun gue jelasin, lo ga bakal bs mengerti diri ini /silvie garuk garuk kepala, *lo ngemeng apasih lu yu(－－〆) / ㅋㅋ

Tapi gue mau bilang, makasih banyak karena selama ini udh support gue selalu, lo yg selalu ksh semangat, bikin gue bangkit, rasanya ga adil kalu gue inget rasa kecewa gue dibanding semua yg udh lo lakuin ke gue, kita g cma sahabat dunia maya, tp sahabat real life juga. sekali lagi makasih. ada ga sih kata lebih tinggi selain terima kasih? bakal gue anugrahin *cielah bahase lu* deh buat lo :)

dan jgn berhenti semangatin gue buat lanjutin ini .-. gue pelupa dan kadang suka di lupa lupain (^O^)lol

jadi kalau mislanya gue leha leha getok ajin pala gue yee silpi ku sayaaang *muach

segitu dulu pidato singkat dari ibu negara whirlwinds ini, lebih dan kurangnya mohon dimaklumi ^^

Oh

Daku juga tak pernah lupa atas jasa orang-orang yang sangat luar bisa dalam menghargai karya orang lain, Bukan yg cuma sekedar klik, baca, close tab. semoga cepat diembuhkan dari pengakit 'malasnya' karena faktor utama reaser ga mau review itu adalah m-a-l-a-s. cepet 'sembuh' ya reader reader kuuu

**V3 pitchezta ,Lala Altonen Gypsophila ,dewi min,KyusungChanbaek ,TamanCoklat,bubbleLu,ChanBaekLuv,Baekchanri0461, meliarisky7,Skymoebius, bee, neli amelia,tnama605,exindira,pinkpurple94,pupuhhhhhh,Ska,Guest,ChanBaek22,Fortunate KyshaRei,guest 88,vivikim406,Lu-ttleDeer,Pungqi,Oh lana,Sayaka Dini,SilvieVienoy96**

Jadi gmana chapter ini? responnya ditunggu ya,, mau dilanjutkan? atau sampai sini aja ? *diplototin ailvie*

pokoknya say something for this chapter ya :* muaaachhh

p.s adakah yang suka melihat baekhyun tersiksa? (oyyy! *diteriakin chanyeol*) ㅋㅋㅋ kalau ada boleh nyasar di ff Once, tapi tinggalin jejak yaauuuu , laffyuu

* * *

Salam rindu

-Ibu Negara Whirlwinds-

YU

feb, 2016


End file.
